Jueves
by SakuritasLovers
Summary: Te contaré una pequeña historia de amor, es de mi mejor amiga, Sakura-chan, y de un muchacho cuyo nombre al parecer era Sasuke, y un final del cuál, yo no soy digno de relatar.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto, y la canción a la Oreja de Van Gogh.

* * *

Te contaré una pequeña historia de amor, es de mi mejor amiga, Sakura-chan, y de un muchacho cuyo nombre al parecer era Sasuke, y un final del cuál, yo no quería relatar.

**JUEVES**

Sakura siempre había tenido un problema…

_Baja Autoestima._

Siempre que subía al tren, en frente de ella, siempre estaba un chico pelinegro de ojos azabaches, con su estilo rockero, demasiado guapo según lo que describía ella.

Entonces empezó a escribir una carta, se la daría, este once lo había prometido dársela, y ya estaban a nueve de marzo, faltaban dos días y no tenía absolutamente nada.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

Se quedó meditando un momento mientras miraba el papel, luego se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, y al mirar hacia adelante, el muchacho de sus sueños le miraba.

Rápido apartó la vista de él, y él de ella, ambos se sentían avergonzados y tímidos, ese día se había puesto unos jeans que la verdad no llamaban mucho la atención, más bien, andaba desarreglada y él le había visto, siguió con su carta.

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres._

Llegó a la estación de su destino y recogió sus cosas, y se bajó de ahí, el chico al parecer seguía ahí, no sin antes escuchar, que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Sasuke!-giró un poco disimulada y por el rabadillo del ojo vio una pelirroja acercándose al azabache, abrazándolo.

-Quitate Karin-resongó el molesto-Sabes que odio que te me acerques tanto.

Bien, ya tenía dos cosas. Su nombre y que probablemente era su novia.

Su cara mostró un poco de depresión al pensar que jamás tendría una oportunidad de ser aunque sea una amiga para él; para su suerte, el había hablado una vez más.

-No eres mi novia para estarme estrujando de esta manera, suéltame-dijo ya molesto.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Llegando al colegio, vio a Naruto quien platicaba con Kiba, el rubio al verla con cierta sonrisa no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado hoy?-preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¡Se me ha quedado viendo Naruto!-casi grita de emoción.

Y aunque sonará algo grosero el preguntó.

-¿Nomás por eso sonries?-la vio algo extrañado.

-Con que note mi existencia soy feliz-le brindó una sonrisa cálida.

Por un momento sintió lástima por ella, quería ayudarla, era hermosa, Sakura era hermosa, si ella realmente quería estar con aquel sujeto, solo debía hablarle, puso una mano en su hombro.

-Sakura-chan-ella borró su sonrisa al ver su seriedad-Sé que esto es grosero, pero de verdad, ¿piensas que puedes estar con un sujeto que ni si quiera conoces?-la pelirrosa lo vio por unos instantes.

-Lo conoceré este once de marzo, cuando le de mi carta-le sonrió y caminó hacia el aula al ver que las clases ya iban a empezar.

Al día siguiente es lo mismo, el mismo tren, el mismo horario.

Otra vez, el esta en frente de ella.

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita._

Haruno levantó la vista hacia él, quien bostezaba viendo hacia la ventana. De pronto, el voltea y la ve, y ella ve que lo ve, intercambiando miradas, la pelirrosa sintió como sus mejillas se encendían al ver que el le ha brindado una sonrisa, entonces, para evitar esas horribles mariposas en su estómago, empieza a escribir en la carta de lo nerviosa y torpe que se siente al ver que no hace nada por hablar con aquel chico.

Y pareciera un dejavú, todo se repite, ella lo ve, el la ve, Sakura llega a su destino, y se baja mientras el se queda ahí, llega al colegio y le cuenta todo a Naruto.

En la mañana del jueves, había tenido una discusión con Naruto, otra vez sobre lo mismo, lo único que el rubio quería era que no se hiciera ilusiones con algo que la podía lastimar, era su única familia por así decirlo, se va corriendo del lugar llorando mientras que Naruto la seguía para disculparse.

Cuando Sakura llega a la estación del tren, se sube y deja a Naruto atrás.

Entonces lo vé, algo agitada, camina hacia el, y cada paso que daba parecía que se le iba el valor del pecho.

-Sas…sasuke-kun-tartamudeó nerviosa, el mencionado solo volteó.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir._

El azabache se pone de pie.

-Pensé que hoy no tomarías el tren-le confesó y ella se sorprendió-Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos-le sonrió y Sakura se sonrojó y sonrió al ver que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

_Un día especial este once de marzo_.

Estaba a punto de sacar la carta de su bolsillo, cuando el tomo su mano y la detuvo, la luz se apagó de repente.

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._

-Te quiero-mencionó Sasuke, mientras abrazaba a Sakura, supo, que desde que las luces del vagón algo malo iba a pasar, y si no decía lo que sentía, jamás lo diría.

El tiempo se les había acabado.

Fuera de aquel tren, Naruto corría desesperado tratando de llegar antes de que el tren desapareciera en aquel túnel.

Un sonido sordo seguido de una explosión aventó al Uzumaki estrellándolo con la pared, con los ojos bien abiertos, pudo ver las siguientes dos explosiones, incrédulo, vio como la gente trataba de correr por su vida y el seguía ahí, vio el túnel por el cual había ido su mejor amiga.

-¡Sakura-chan!-gritó con fuerza, haciendo que su voz sobresaliera entre los gritos de espanto que la gente daba.

Los policías y agentes de rescate estaban evacuando a todas las personas que se hallaban adentro de la estación, Naruto seguía ahí, llorando desconsoladamente, vio en las vías del tren, como un pedazo de hoja un poco quemado rodó hacia él, el rubio lo tomó y lo leyó; reconoció perfectamente esa letra.

Era de Sakura.

Tomo la carta y se la puso en el pecho, luego sintió como dos policías lo jalaban para retirarlo del peligro.

Una vez más, volteó hacia el túnel y como si sus ojos quisieran engañarlo, vio entre el humo, la figura de Sakura tomada de la mano de un muchacho alto, y sin evitarlo, sonrió, al parecer su amiga le había mostrado que había podido hacerlo.

Ese jueves once de marzo, Sakura, le dió un giro a su vida.

Esta es la historia, la historia de Sakura Haruno, una chica tímida e insegura que logró conocer, a el amor de su vida.


End file.
